iCarly OneShots
by x.SoClose.x
Summary: This will include any one-shots I come up with. Mainly Seddie based. Rated T for future one-shots. ENJOY!
1. iNeed Some Comforting

**_A bit of a one-shot I came up after asking my bestfriend for a word I could base a story on. I plan on adding more sooner or later. Perhaps once a week? I don't know. I'll just get Courtney (my bestfriend) to give me a new word or phrase and I'll write an iCarly fic about it._**

**_PS. Most of these will be Seddie, if couple based._**

**_PSS. This is more a friendship type of Seddie, but more romantic ones will come up depending on the theme._**

**_PSSS. This (the fic where all one-shots will go) will go on indefinitely or until I decide there's enough or until I get to the limit._**

**_PSSSS. You're probably sick of this, so ONTO THE STO- er, ONE-SHOT!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Blanket<strong>

**Carly's POV**

"Don't make me do it, Carly!" Sam groaned, shifting slightly from her position on my couch.

"You're gonna whether you like it or not!" I gave her a 'don't-make-me-have-to-hurt-you' look. I'd never hurt her though, just threaten.

An unamused Sam churned and replied with a 'fine' groggily. I fiddled with my pear-phone, waiting for Freddie to come and help us get ready. Oh, I haven't told you what we're doing yet. Silly me! The three of us, along with Wendy and Gibby, we're going to have a sleep-over in the iCarly studio. I'm just waiting for the slack-ass and techy boy to help me clear the studio and prepare food and stuff. Though Freddie said that he'd have to wait until his mum left before he could come, someone could still help.

As if on cue from my pleas, a knock on the door echoed through the room.

"I'm not getting it," Sam grumbled into a pillow. Like I'd expect her to do something as complex as getting up and opening a door. Note the sarcasm dripping from my lips.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, racing to the door. Releasing the doorknob from my grip, I laid eyes on Gibby. Cute, sweet, handsome Gibby.

"Heya, Carls," welcomed Gibby, embracing me in a warm hug. For those of you who don't know, I'm going out with him.

"Wendy told me to tell you that she'll be here soon," he smiled, swooping in and kissing my cheek softly.

I choked up, flushing light red. With no words wanting to escape my throat, I nodded slowly. Soon after, another knock erupted. This time it was a more fast and ecstatic sounding one. I turned around to face the door once more and opened it.

"Oh, hey Wendy! Come right in," I greeted, chauffeuring the red-head into the living room.

"Hi Carly! I'm so glad you invited me!" Wendy chirped, "I brought the movies and games!"

I shrugged, smiling flatteringly, "No problem! Just put all the stuff upstairs, I'll be there in a minute!"

Wendy lifted her load again and walked to the elevator. Gibby said that he'd put his stuff up there too while the chance was open. I nodded and followed the boy of my dreams with some other stuff I had prepared earlier. The doors to the elevator slammed shut, abruptly awakening the shortly-forgotten blond.

**Sam's POV**

"Ugh, my head… First there was a knock at the door, now there's a loud clanging sound…" I said to myself, gradually lifting my weight off the couch.

I rubbed my left temple, and sighed. You could say I don't really like sleep-overs much. Actually, that's an understatement. I absolutely _hate_ sleep-overs! I don't even know why they call them that; you barely get sleep at one if any! My thoughts were interrupted by faint knock.

"It's opened!" I yawned, stretching my limp limbs.

"Yo, yo," Freddie stated, walking in.

Snarling under my breath, I looked up to the nub that is Freddie. He smirked, I rolled my eyes and then there was awkwardness.

"I'm gonna get some food to take upstairs, you coming?" I ridded of the painful silence.

Freddie shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

We -well, Freddie- strode to the fridge and pulled out the masses of food that was needed. He passed me about half the stuff, and then we cautiously made our way up the stairs and into the studio. As we entered the room, shoulders touching, we placed the food onto the table Carly instructed to put it on. I glanced over at Wendy, Gibby and Carly. They had already set up to go to bed, but looked less than eager to fall to sleep. I hesitated and froze on the spot.

'How can I _possibly_ get any sleep without them knowing about it...?' I explored a few scenarios, mostly containing someone teasing me about it then me kicking them or something. You probably don't know, but I, Samantha Puckett, have trouble sleeping and need my childhood blanket to fall to sleep peacefully. Before you even think about teasing me, listen closely. My blanket is probably the only _good_ thing from my childhood I have left, considering what a shit life my mum gave me. If you still have the need to tease, read the last sentence a few times, putting emphasis on the 'good.' Still don't get it? The blanket is the only thing that I have from my childhood that is actually _positive_. Now that that's off my chest, I can continue.

I spun on the heels of my feet and sprinted out the door and back down to the Shay's couch. As much as I didn't want him to, Freddie followed me down. I hastily turned my head to the front door and folded my arms across my chest.

"Sam, why'd you bolt out like that?" he asked, trying to be soothing, "Is there something wrong?"

"Go. Away. I don't wanna talk about it!" I barked, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes.

He sighed and shook his head, "Come on, Sam. I know that we hate each other but…"

I cut him off, "I never said that I hate you…"

"Really? Because I clearly remember a few hours ago that you said it," Freddie retorted knowingly.

I felt the need to bawl my eyes out, but swallowed them back. It was already bad enough having Freddie around, but him saying those things made it worse than it should've been.

"Alright! You wanna know why I bolted?" I asked forcefully.

"That's what I asked before," he replied dumbly. I rolled my eyes, tears still forming.

I sighed, "Since I was about 5, or so, I've had a bit of trouble sleeping. My mum bought me a blanket so I would stop complaining about it. I reckon she just bought it so I would cease to whine and have to go to sleep in hers or Melanie's bed. Anyway, I still have that problem and," I felt myself choke on my wild frenzy of tears, "I-I didn't want anyone to f-find out. Th-that's why I always-s sleep on the couch."

I broke down right in front of Freddie's eyes. The tears burned my throat and my head was throbbing from crying.

"G-go ahead. Tease m-me about it. I d-dare you," I swallowed, looking into his sympathising glare, "I don't ca-care."

I hung my head down and continued to weep into my shaking hands. Freddie stood for a moment, deep in thought. He's probably thinking about how much of a wuss I actually am. Or how I'm only tough so people don't figure out my inner sensitivity. Mind you, I would still beat the crap out of someone who did tease me about it, only it would be out of embarrassment rather than anger. I wasn't in the mood, really, to worry about these things though.

A few minutes later, I felt a warm hand rub my upper back.

"Sam," Freddie cooed, "I would never _ever_ tease you about something like that."

I glanced up at the male, "Re-really?"

"Most definitely. I don't see why you would feel so upset about it though. I mean, I have my lunatic of a mother," he laughed before sounding serious, "You just have to know that you can walk out and be proud that you have a flaw. No one's perfect. In fact, I love the way that you never pay any mind to those flaws. You're fine the way you are, so there's really no point in covering up the things that make you. The tougher outer and softer inner are what makes Samantha Joy Puckett so special."

His voice was so calm. I smiled pleasantly. Freddie raised his hands and brushed away the tear off my cheeks with his thumbs. A silly grin plastered onto my face, I hugged the sweet boy before me.

"Thanks, Freddie. It means heaps coming from you," I said into his polo shirt.

He chuckled, "No problem, Sam."

He cradled me in his arms for a few more minutes. Once I was finally tranquil, I pulled away and smiled warmly.

'Freddie… Thanks for understanding… You're truly a worthy friend… I don't know what I'd do without you…'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aww... Don't you just love the little thought at the end? I did.<em>**

**_So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Think it's absolutely pointless? Either way review please!_**

**_Oh, and if you have a word/phrase/idea for a one-shot you would like me to write, tell me and I'll see if I can write it. I'll credit you and everything!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the Seddie fluff!_**


	2. iJealous

**Hiya guys! Here's another one-shot.**

**I had a laughing fit when Courtney told me to use 'Jealousy' as a writing prompt. It just suits Seddie itself.**

**Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy<strong>

You would think that after years of being rejected, a guy would finally get over a crush. What goes on in his head must be pretty… What's the word? Unusual? If you want an honest opinion, then he is definitely obsessed. Come to think of it, he has been acting weirdly around her. On the other hand, he could be using his obsessive crush to get closer to another girl. It's hard to tell. He has gotten quite sneaky lately. She does like 'bad boys.' But changing your whole personality is a bit extreme if you wanna get a girl. Although, he could be just showing his true nature more often. You can tell that she likes this behaviour. Her smile shows it all.

There is no point, however, to start hinting that you like a guy because he slightly modified his personality. That's just using him. Then again, she _is_ using him. She obviously hasn't realised the stupidity behind her mischievous ways. It's funny, though. Watching her make a fool of herself makes anyone laugh. Even her brother does. Her humiliation isn't enough to cause a hissy fit, right? She thinks so. At school, she had claimed that she has had enough of people teasing her, exploding into a fit of rage. 'Like an angry bull' someone had commented about her. It was quite laughable.

Is there any jealousy amongst all this? Yes, actually. It's rude to name names but a certain girl has the hots for the guy. She's confused about her feelings and tends to keep emotional outbreaks to a minimum, unlike most girls. It's been awhile since she started going head over heels for him, but hasn't told anyone, not even her best friend. Either way, she's unsure whether to act on her feelings or not, afraid of what he might think of her. And unsure whether it's just jealousy getting the best of her.

* * *

><p><strong>So...? How'd you like it?<strong>

**A bit short in my opinion, but all well.**

**I want you people to guess who's POV it's in. If you guess correctly, you can choose my next prompt for me!**

**Review please!**


End file.
